


Hazlo bien, hazlo mejor

by Ana_T (Analys)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rivalry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analys/pseuds/Ana_T
Summary: "Y eso es una muy buena puntuación para Viktor Nikiforov, uno de los favoritos de este año! Nikiforov, de 19 años, ha ganado el Gran Prix antes, sin mencionar las competiciones nacionales y campeonatos de Europa, y también es el ganador del último año del Campeonato del Mundo. Este es su tercer año en la sección senior, Nikiforov es joven, pero increíblemente talentoso - y actualmente en el segundo lugar ".Sigue sonriendo y saludando mientras se alejan del público y de las cámaras. Tan pronto como él está solo con Yakov, Viktor se detiene."¿Quien?" Él exige una respuesta, sintiéndose de algún modo entumecido en su interior.Yakov se encoge de hombros.Un chico japonés, nunca lo había visto antes, para ser sincero.Viktor no responde. Es 2008 y se supone que es su año. Sabe que no hay nadie mejor que él, ninguna de estas personas es tan buena como él: es joven y brillante y ya supera las expectativas de todos, su programa corto es increíble y este año, el Gran Prix va a ser suyo.---En donde realmente se odian - hasta que no lo hacen. (Rivales! AU)Traducción de la fic ''Make it good, make it better'' de Jack_R





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo original: Make it good, make it better   
> Por Jack_R  
> Traducido del inglés por Ana_T

Aunque Viktor sonríe al salir de la pista, hay algo que no va en él.

El año 2008, el lugar es Everett, los EE.UU. y mientras la multitud anima por él, Viktor silenciosamente inspira, expira e inspira y mantiene su sonrisa brillante y fácil mientras espera que su puntuación aparezca. Yakov frunce el ceño y justo cuando el número aparece - 98.30, eso es bueno, ¿no? - Viktor parpadea.

"Y eso es una muy buena puntuación para Viktor Nikiforov, uno de los favoritos de este año! Nikiforov, de 19 años, ha ganado el Gran Prix antes, sin mencionar las competiciones nacionales y campeonatos de Europa, y también es el ganador del último año del Campeonato del Mundo. Este es su tercer año en la sección senior, Nikiforov es joven, pero increíblemente talentoso - y actualmente en el segundo lugar ".

Sigue sonriendo y saludando mientras se alejan del público y de las cámaras. Tan pronto como él está solo con Yakov, Viktor se detiene.

"¿Quién?" Él exige una respuesta, sintiéndose de algún modo entumecido en su interior.

Yakov se encoge de hombros.

"Un chico japonés, nunca lo había visto antes, para ser sincero."

Viktor no responde. Es 2008 y se supone que es su año. Sabe que no hay nadie mejor que él, ninguna de estas personas es tan buena como él: es joven y brillante y ya supera las expectativas de todos, su programa corto es increíble y este año, el Gran Prix va a ser suyo.

Pero de alguna manera, es segundo. Y mientras está parado en la luz artificial de los focos dentro del estadio, algo dentro de él se tuerce.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que hay mucho más por delante, Viktor", dice Yakov. "Ahora enfócate en tu programa libre y lo vencerás allí."

"Sí", Viktor exhala y asiente con la cabeza. "Lo haré."

Esto no es más que un retroceso temporal. Mañana les mostrará a todos.

Sí.

\------

Cuando Yuuri tiene dieciocho años, se clasifica para la serie Senior Grand Prix. Es la primera vez que va a patinar en una competición de tan alto nivel y sus rodillas se sienten muy débiles.

"No me decepciones", dice su entrenador y Yuuri se obliga a respirar, sonriendo alegremente.

"No lo haré", promete.

\---

El último día de Skate US, Viktor sube al primer lugar después de su actuación, anotando muy por encima de 180 y rompiendo el récord mundial por primera vez. Él resplandece mientras cuelgan una medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo intensamente. El estadio anima por él y todo se siente bien.

"Felicitaciones por tu victoria." El chico japonés le da la mano con una sonrisa cortés y se va pronto. Viktor no sonríe. Él no.

(Esta es la primera vez que se encuentran, pero no la última.)

\---

Yuuri no está decepcionado. (Esto es una mentira)

Vuelve a Japón con una plata en su equipaje y algo pesado en su pecho. Todo el mundo está emocionado más allá de la medida, felicitándolo, pero logra hacer que le importe. 

Casi lo tenía - casi, pero no del todo. (Trata de no pensar en la noche sin dormir antes del patinaje libre y la sonrisa en los ojos de Viktor Nikiforov, pero falla.)

Su entrenador le hace ver su representación y señala cada defecto, cada vacilación y cada error. Yuuri odia eso, pero se obliga a ver todo y la próxima vez que se pone en el hielo, se niega a repetir cualquiera de ellos.

También ven a todos los otros competidores, buscando puntos débiles - y Yuuri nota la rodilla débil del patinador checo, ve los brazos temblorosos del competidor americano y ve la ligera vacilación antes de que Nikiforov vaya por triple axel y de repente se siente mucho más seguro. No son perfectos. Pueden ser derrotados.

Después del Skate US, Viktor domina la Copa de China, clasificándose primero para la competición final. Yuuri sonríe suavemente, mirándolo recibir la medalla, recordando la casi-burla en la cara de Nikiforov y piensa: sólo espera. Tu solo espera.   
Yuuri gana Trophée de France y recibe su primer oro, el estadio estallando en aclamaciones para él. Su entrenador no sonríe ni lanza una celebración, en lugar de eso lo fuerza a practicarse una y otra vez hasta que la rutina caiga bajo su piel, hasta que lo sienta dentro de sus huesos, hasta que se convierta en una parte de él. Yuuri no protesta y lo hace una y otra vez, incluso cuando sus pies se están sangrientos y rotos, incluso cuando el dolor deja de existir, dejándolo sin peso.

(Porque nunca será tan talentoso como Nikiforov y los demás, pero puede - tiene que - trabajar más duro para vencerlos.) Esto es quien Yuuri es.

Sin embargo, lo peor viene después, cuando se encuentra despierto en su cama y suda durante la noche, pensando en los errores que cometió y lo que puede –va a- cometer. Él los ve a todos ellos, a su madre, a su padre, a su entrenador, a otros patinadores, a Nikiforov, y lo miran, algunos con piedad apenas velada, algunos abiertamente disgustados, susurrando entre sí. Él ve a Tokio - esperanzado, ansioso Tokio que espera que él les dé una medalla para la primera vez y él ve sus caras vueltas amargas, decepcionados en él. 

Él odia eso y llora en voz baja, tragandose los sollozos.

Al final, esto no le impide levantarse cada mañana y hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Cuando patina la rutina por última vez, está nevando afuera y la noche ha cubierto la pista de hielo. Salta y aterriza y gira y gira y lo hace de nuevo y luego se detiene cuando la música deja de sonar. Respirando alto en el silencio de la pista, su garganta se siente muy seca y su pecho se ha apretado. Su entrenador lo mira.

"Bien", dice ella, finalmente. "Bien."

Y Yuuri sonríe y toma una respiración profunda y temblorosa y luego otra y luego se va cojeando, jadeando por el oxígeno. Su cabeza está girando y sus piernas finalmente se dan por vencido y se derrumba sobre el hielo sorprendentemente frío y su entrenador corre hacia él, pero está bien.

"Bien", repite, su voz suave y pequeña, y se está riendo, sus costillas demasiado apretadas y demasiado doloridas. "Bien."

Él puede ganar.

Él va a ganar.

\---

La próxima vez que se reúnen, es la final del Gran Prix en Corea.

Viktor está listo - este es su año. Él es claramente el favorito. Él ganará.

Él hace todo de la manera que se supone - e incluso no sólo eso, él es mejor, rompiendo una vez el récord del mundo fijado en el patinaje libre.

No es suficiente.

\---

"Y aquí tenemos la sorpresa más grande de este año, el patinador japonés Katsuki Yuuri, saliendo de la nada, este hombre ha dominado el programa corto, logrando el mayor rendimiento de dificultad técnica de todos los tiempos y rompiendo el récord mundial anterior por varios puntos. Katsuki, la joven esperanza del patinaje artístico japonés, está haciendo historia este año - y aquí lo tenemos Katsuki Yuuri, el oscuro caballo de la serie de este año, lucha por el primer lugar de la estrella junior, Viktor Nikiforov, y gana la medalla de oro ¡Qué giro increíble - felicitaciones a Katsuki Yuuri!

\---

Viktor intenta sonreír (después de todo, sigue siendo el segundo mejor del mundo), pero cuando observa al japonés ocupar su lugar frente al estadio, se da cuenta que no puede.

Esto nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Después de que la ceremonia haya terminado y la gente empieza a salir, lentamente patina hasta el borde del podio y sale. Yakov lo sigue, diciendo algunas cosas por las cuales Viktor probablemente debería prestar atención, pero él las ignora de todos modos.

(Los diecinueve años de Viktor y él ha perdido por primera vez.) No está seguro de lo que se supone que debe hacer a continuación.

"Te recogeré más tarde para el banquete. " Yakov dice, justo antes de que cierre la puerta.

Viktor camina lentamente hacia la cama, sintiéndose no exactamente despierto. La medalla de plata cuelga pesadamente sobre su cuello, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, golpeando su pecho, el dolor pesado y vil. Makkachim salta sobre la cama, empujando a Viktor con la cabeza y gimiendo, confundido. La habitación es extrañamente silenciosa, excepto por la propia respiración de Viktor.

Finalmente, él alcanza el perro y sume su cara en el pelaje de Makkachin, suave y caliente.

"No sé qué hacer ahora, Makkachin. " Susurra, repentinamente sintiéndose muy joven y muy frágil.

El perro gime en respuesta.

"Si lo sé."

Hay un silencio por un muy largo momento.

\---

La cosa con Yuuri es que él es bueno.

Nadie espera que lo sea. Su familia estaría feliz si él se quedara dónde estaba, creciendo para ser una persona agradable pero ligeramente promedio, si se casara y engendrara a sus dos hijos y medio. Ellos lo aman de todas formas, con sus piernas magulladas, un horario siempre ocupado y la falta de amigos, pero Yuuri sabe que no están muy seguros de si tenía que hacer todo esto. Si valió la pena (las lágrimas, la sangre, el sudor).

Pero cuando Yuuri está en el hielo, su cabeza está clara y la música es fuerte, se siente más feliz que en cualquier otro lugar. Y seguro, a veces lo odia, odia la sangre en sus calcetines, odia el sabor suave de yogur y cereales por la mañana (nunca katsudon, porque no es una dieta sana y equilibrada, o no es así) y odia que nunca ha tenido un mejor amigo o novia, porque no hay tiempo para eso en su vida - pero de alguna manera, cuando él está en el podio, la sangre corriendo caliente en sus venas y el mundo viéndolo, todo vale la pena.

La cosa es que Yuuri siempre fue bueno, incluso cuando el mundo no confiaba en él, pero esta es la primera vez que llega a ser mejor.

Se siente muy extraño.

\---

La cosa con Viktor es que él es mejor.

Es más talentoso, más audaz, más sorprendente – él es más de lo que todo el mundo espera, es mejor que los demás y siempre lo ha sido, corriendo a través el campeonato junior y aplastando sus rivales, grácil, sin esfuerzo, encantador. (Viktor es afilado como una navaja de afeitar y corta dos veces más profundo y cuando él sonríe y posa para las fotografías, el oro que brillando sobre su pecho, siempre pueden verse sus dientes.)

Esto no es presumir, cuidado. Esto es como Viktor es.

Y encontrarse en una situación en la que de repente no lo es – 

Bueno.

La cosa es que para Viktor, ser bueno nunca fue suficiente. Y sin embargo… allí estaba él. Bueno, pero no mejor.

Se siente muy extraño.

\---

Yuuri entra en el salón de baile ligeramente aturdido, su nuevo traje pica y tira de su cuello. La habitación está zumbando y todo el mundo está ansioso por conocer al hombre de la noche y Yuuri piensa distraídamente en los nidos de avispas y los enjambres. Su entrenador lo dirige hacia las personas importantes, que le dan la mano y le hacen cumplidos y no está seguro de si puede respirar o no.

También conoce a los otros competidores.

Algunos de ellos están realmente felices de felicitarlo.

Algunos menos.

(Encuentra a Nikiforov a lo último.)

"Felicitaciones", el ruso ofrece con una sonrisa muy cariñosa (y muy falsa, piensa Yuuri). "¡Desempeño sorprendente!"

Yuuri lo mira y ve el ligero enrojecimiento de sus ojos, la corbata colgando demasiado baja y el vacío escondido detrás de los brillantes ojos azules.

"Gracias", dice Yuuri y una parte de él está horrorizada. "Tú también fuiste bueno."

"Lo fui, ¿verdad?" dice Nikiforov y hay algo muy suave al respecto.

Yuuri quiere decirle algo - pero luego se detiene y recuerda la sonrisa que usó Nikiforov cuando lo había vencido en Atlantic City y algo dentro de él se endurece.

"No bastante bueno, sin embargo," él ofrece ligeramente y se aleja.

(Viktor permanece allí durante mucho tiempo).

\---

Viktor sale temprano del banquete, completamente enfermo. No puede soportarlo: las miradas de compasión de otros patinadores, la decepción de Yakov y el recuerdo del arrogante rostro de Katsuki. Es bastante difícil ser un perdedor, pero el frío odio que siente cuando piensa en el otro hombre-

Esto no es quien él es. Esto es completamente y horriblemente mal.

(Él no vomita, pero casi lo hace.)

\---

Yuuri bebe mucho esa noche y trata de no pensar.

Es difícil, pero se las arregla y cuando se tropieza con la habitación del hotel, finalmente se siente victorioso. Él ganó, limpiando la sonrisa de la estúpida cara de Nikiforov - eso es bueno, ¿no? Debería estar orgulloso, en realidad. (Y en algún lugar dentro de él, él sabe que esto no está bien y que la horrible sensación en su estómago tiene más que ver con él que con Nikiforov, pero eso es algo de lo que se ocupará más tarde.)

Casi logra convencerse de que todo es exactamente como se supone que es, cuando se encuentra con Nikiforov en el pasillo.

El otro hombre lo mira y sus ojos se vuelven fríos.

"Oh, ¿ninguna sonrisa esta vez?" Yuuri le mira, sintiéndose muy amargado y molesto. Esta no es la forma en que se suponía que se debía ganar, y Nikiforov está aquí y Yuuri quiere que se sienta peor que él, porque no tenía derecho a quitarle esto.

Eso es muy malo.

Viktor no responde, pero mira a Yuuri y parece aterrador, alto, pálido y enojado.

No se siente real en absoluto, piensa Yuuri, desprendido, y se ríe, porque es tan increíblemente extraño y la alternativa sería llorar y demonios él no va por allí.

Nikiforov se mueve repentinamente, toda esa energía reprimida se libera y lo sujetó contra la pared.

"No." Él susurra, su voz áspera y Yuuri se estremece, sintiendose muy caliente. El cuello de su camisa está torcido y Nikiforov nota eso también, viendo un rubor derramarse sobre su garganta blanca y lechosa.

Yuuri la traga deliberadamente y lo mira a los ojos, embriagado con champán, victoria y algo completamente diferente.

"¿O qué?" Él murmura, el aire sofocadolo y observa los ojos de Nikiforov oscuros y piensa en huesos rotos y magulladuras y luego Nikiforov se mueve, rápido como una víbora y 

Yuuri contiene su respiración y la boca de Nikiforov está sobre la de Yuuri y su lengua en su boca, viciosa y goteante de veneno y, oh dios, Yuuri está aturdido, pero empuja y lo muerde, saboreando las palabras enojadas derramando de la boca del otro hombre y agarra un puño lleno de la camisa demasiado elegante de Nikiforov y lo arrastra más cerca.

Esto es más fácil que resentir, se da cuenta después de despojar Nikiforov de su traje, que no lo es - pero entonces todo es demasiado y lucha por respirar y no puede pensar -

Así que no lo hace.

\---

Por mañana, Viktor ya se ha ido, dejando atrás a Tokio y a Katsuki. Yakov ya está trabajando en sus rutinas, y hay el próximo Campeonato Mundial en que pensar. Es su oportunidad de volver a la pista y Viktor está decidido a no dejarla ir.

No piensa en Katsuki. (Sin embargo, cuando vea al patinador en la televisión, caminando lentamente y con cuidado al salir del hotel, Viktor sonríe satisfecho.)


End file.
